1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a high-voltage or large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in parallel or series so as to be used in driving motors for devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like. Further, a battery pack can be configured by electrically connecting such a plurality of battery modules to one another.
As the number of devices employing such battery modules increases, studies have been conducted to improve the productivity of the battery modules. As the exterior of devices using the battery modules is diversified, shape of the battery module must also be correspondingly varied. However, as safety is a basic requirement of a battery module, studies on the structure of a battery module capable of satisfying all these requirements have been conducted in various fields.